


Troubled

by CyberSearcher



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Constipation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gets a little dark at some points, Lots of small refrences, implied suicidal thoughts, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: Tommy and Techno try to talk. The message doesn’t quite get across, but they’re not leaving each other either.Just a little angst and brotherly Techno struggling with Emotions.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Troubled

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’m gonna push out the last chapter of my long-fic. My emotions just need to calm down & work with me for a hot minute. 
> 
> There’s an entire Mariana Trench worth of things to unpack with these family dynamics it’s pure writing gold.

Tommy pulled Wilbur’s coat tighter over his shoulders. It was cold, but he could tolerate a little snow. The sky overhead was pure, formless ink like the depths of an ocean. Some days - most days - he imagined what the Void looked like, all silence and black. 

Technoblade had locked the door to the roof, but he wasn’t stupid. At least he liked to think he wasn’t _that_ stupid. He managed to pick the lock easily and now sat on the edge of the roof, knees pulled to his chest while he stared up into nothing. His hands ached to fidget with something but he stopped himself from peeling back the new bandages over his cheek. 

When he heard a trapdoor behind him creak, he hardly flinched. “Yea, yea, I’ll get the fuck down in a bit. Just leave.” 

He could have sworn Techno was reaching his hand out over his shoulder, but Tommy didn’t believe that. A strange silence continued, only disturbed by the distant rustle of pine and wind. 

Eventually, Techno sat beside him with crossed legs, his new cape elegantly draped over his shoulders. Blue hadn’t ever been a colour Tommy associated with Technoblade, but it seemed to suit him well. 

“You know I’ve noticed the lock’s been tampered with.” He said casually. 

The boy threw his hands in the air. “Of fuckin’ course you have. You’re fuckin’ Technoblade. Technoblade never dies, yea? What’re you gonna do about it?” 

“Well, I really didn’t know.” 

Tommy laughed. Then blinked. Techno’s brand of deadpan humor - and overall attitude - had always made it difficult to tell when he was being serious. Him not having a human face also made things hard to read. But there was something in the tilt of his mouth that made Tommy squirm under his gaze. 

He instinctively didn’t like it. “Then why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be playing house with Phil or curing those zombie bitches?” 

Technoblade was still quiet which only increased the weird, crawly feeling. 

He stood suddenly, balling his fists and cutting into his palm. “Do you think I need your fuckin’ pity bitch? I don’t! I don’t care what you’re here for, just fuck off or kill me already!” 

He was about to reach for his belt and his chipped axe when he felt his foot slip on the edge. 

Tommy had a water bucket ready, but Techno still grabbed his shirt. 

Everything rushed back into motions all at once. The hulking piglin pulled him back and Tommy shook his head to clear of the stupid look from his face. 

“What was that for?” He tried to snap. His voice came out too soft. 

Techno sat down again, then awkwardly patted the bare patch as an invitation. “Uh, you don’t wanna take this inside, do you?” 

“Not really.” Tommy said. Then, quieter, “it isn’t too bad out here. Sometimes there’s a couple of stars I can see.” 

“Okay.” 

He rested his knees over his chin, but didn’t look up. 

Techno glanced at the boy. He had the same bags under his own eyes but somehow - even being a notorious insomniac himself - they looked darker, carved deeper into his young face with hollowed cheeks. 

He sighed. Talking was never easy, but he was stubborn and against all odds, Techno found himself caring. 

“I’ve seen this pattern before. Scholars wrote about it, historians write about it, most people know a story like this. And I… I don’t want it to happen again. The stories are always the same, every time.” 

“So you help kill everyone?” Tommy immediately cut in. “Pretty sure I’ve seen that fuckin’ story in the history books.” 

“It’s not just that, would you just - “ He paused, reaching up to tug at his crown. “I don’t really know what to do about it all. Honestly that’s probably why governments fail; we’re all just rolling boulders and hoping we can keep them at the top for long enough.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question. Is it just that Dreams a bitch?” 

“Oh yeah, totally.” Techno gave a small smile. “But I guess it’s cause you deserve a home to come back to. A war isn’t meant for children.” 

Tommy frowned again. “I’m not a child.” 

“I know.” The piglin’s ears drooped the smallest amount. “That isn’t a good thing.” 

Overhead, something caught his eye. A small speckle of stars, ambiguous in shape, but beautiful against the lifeless skies.


End file.
